Diario de nuestro silencio
by LunaDraken
Summary: Rin tiene que estudiar para un examen de demonología que ha reprobado y Yukio lo lleva a la biblioteca central de la academia para que se concentre, pero una pelea los lleva dentro de un libro demoníaco... ¿que les espera a estos hermanos con sentimientos culpables y secretos silenciados?
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí estoy con mi segundo fic publicado aunque este lo escribí antes. La idea surgió gracias a una amiga de la uni... Gracias Mokona sin ti nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo tan enredoso como esto!

**Advertencia:** Esta es una historia BL (chicoxchico) si no te gusta solo sal. Lemon... pronto no se desesperen.

**Pairing:** Yukio x Rin en ese orden. (prefiero a Rin como uke)

**Dislaimer:** Los Personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kazue Kato. Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**-*-*-I-*-*-**

- ¡Yukio!- grito el mayor de los hermanos-. No quiero ir a la biblioteca… es fin de semana- protestaba en vano mientras era arrastrado hacia una mesa de trabajo de aquella biblioteca ancestral.

- Nii-san debes estudiar, te lo advertí- sentencio el otro y un brillo severo hizo callar a su hermano-. Reprobaste el examen de Jerarquía Demoníaca y no lo dejare pasar. Te quedaras aquí hasta que entiendas versa y viceversa ese tema o yo mismo me encargare de que la entiendas, por las buenas o por las malas- advirtió con aura maligna al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes. Rin se limito a sentarse, sabía que era inútil resistirse.

Mientras él esperaba sentado Yukio se perdió entre los estantes buscando la bibliográfica adecuada para su hermano. Limitándose a esperar se fue sumiendo en el silencio que inundaba aquel recinto del saber, ya comenzaba a cabecear cuando un ruido sordo lo caso de golpe de aquel estado.

- Puedes comenzar con estos, nii-san- dijo acomodando una pila de libros que intimidaron al otro-. Volveré en un rato, por favor esfuérzate- dijo con una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su hermano mayor a manera de despedida. Hecho esto se retiro de nuevo.

Al quedarse solo, miro con hastío la pila de libros; no quería siquiera hojearlos pero Yukio se había tomado la molestia de ayudarle y sentía que se lo debía. Tomo el primer libro de aquella torre, un libro de pasta dura color verde: "Conceptos Básicos de Demonología". Paso las hojas hasta el índice, historia del Gehena y cosas por el estilo. Suspiro armándose de valor y comenzó a leer, quince minutos después cerro el libro y tomo otro con pasta roja: "Terminología demoniaca", y lo leyó por diez minutos; repitió la acción con los demás libros de la pila. Resignado dejo caer su cabeza sonoramente sobre el escritorio.

- ¡No entiendo nada!- farfullo-. Maldito megane, por lo menos me hubieras traído algo que entendiera…- soltó renegando pero pronto tomo una resolución-. No puedo depender siempre de Yukio, yo puedo encontrar solito algún libro en este lugar sin ayuda- y se interno en el laberinto de estantes mientras observaba con cuidado los lomos de los libros, hasta que uno sin título le llamo la atención. Fue una sensación extraña, como si el libro lo llamara, no tenia portada, ni titulo y las páginas estaban en blanco-. "Qué libro tan raro"- pensó dándole vuelta al extraño volumen.

- Nii-san ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar estudiando- le regaño el menor de los Okumura-. Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo…

- ¡No pierdo el tiempo, megane!- se defendió el aludido-. ¡No le entendí a tus libros de abuelita y estaba buscando uno más fácil!

- ¿Más fácil, nii-san?- se mofó sobándose el puente de la nariz-. Si no puedes lidiar con esto ¿Cómo planeas volverte Paladín?

Este último comentario caló hondo en Rin. El sabía que debía esforzarse para llegar a ser Paladín, como su padre, y que Yukio, la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo, le recordara que estaba lejos de su meta lo lastimo. Presa de la desesperación y un lapsus histérico arrojo con precisión el libro acertándole a la nariz de su interlocutor al tiempo que gritaba.

- ¡Ya lo sé, estúpido megane!- Yukio se limitó a llevarse las manos a la cara inclinándose hacia el frente aturdido. "Ahora si va a matarme" pensó asustado Rin- O… oee, Yukio, lo sien…- la frase quedo en el aire, ni siquiera Yukio tuvo tiempo de enojarse dado que una columna nebulosa se alzo frente a ellos y comenzó a expandirse hasta rodearlos. Instintivamente Yukio corrió hacia su hermano y entonces… todo se obscureció y a la distancia alguien sonreía.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Quien sera el extraño a la distancia? *Inserte musica dramatica*

Estaré actualizando en la brevedad posible, con las tareas de la uni nunca se sabe, el trabajo es encontrar tiempo para subirlas, de cualquier forma ya tengo las historia hasta el cap 7 así que no creo tardar mucho...

Se agradecen los reviews, me animan a escribir mas historias! Matta nee


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo.

Me siento muy emocionada por sus comentarios X'D, de momento la historia es un poco lenta pero una vez pasado el capitulo dos las cosas se aceleran... lo prometo.

* * *

La única sensación presente fue la de sus manos entrelazadas. No podían ver nada; no podían oír nada; solo la presión de la mano contraria en la propia, ambos se aferraron a esa pequeña ancla con la realidad, se necesitaban mutuamente.

A medida que se hacían más consientes fueron percibiendo lo que había a su alrededor. Al principio notaron sus manos, consecutivamente sus brazos, torsos y sus rostros hasta que se develo un escenario diferente a la biblioteca, ni siquiera parecía que siguieran en la academia.

- Nii-san ¿te encuentras bien?- rompió el silencio Yukio tomando a su hermano por los hombros.

- C… creo que si…- dudo Rin mientras observaba a su alrededor.

- Gracias al cielo- suspiro abrazando al otro-. No sé qué habría hecho si algo te hubiera pasado, nii-san.

- T…tranquilo, Yukio- murmuro Rin acariciando la cabeza del menor al tiempo que se sonrojaba- ¿en dónde estamos?- soltó tratando de no mostrarse ansioso.

Yukio se puso de pie seguido por Rin. Se encontraban en una habitación: una cama, un par de lámparas sobre mesitas de noche, un balcón, un closet y al fondo a la derecha de la cama cerca del closet una puerta que daba a un baño. En cada una de las mesitas de noche había fotografías de ellos dos en diferentes lugares y estaciones. Saliendo de aquel cuarto se encontraron dentro de una casa relativamente sencilla: dos habitaciones (contando en la que comenzaron), un baño de invitado de invitados, la cocina, el comedor frente a esta y cerca de la puerta principal una sala.

- O… oee, Yukio…- dudo rin- ¿no te sientes diferente?

- ¿A qué te refieres, nii-san?- pregunto Yukio mirando a su hermano, mas no necesito respuesta verbal ya que al buscar la mirada de su interlocutor se encontró con una imagen que hablaba más que mil palabras. Su hermano mayor se veía diferente, sus facciones juveniles habían dado paso a otras más adultas y era más alto, inclusive su voz al preguntarle parecía haberse engrosado un poco.

Por su parte Rin observo a su hermano: su quijada era más pronunciada, sus facciones, aún más maduras, le inspirarían confianza a quien fuera, y había adquirido una mirada un tanto más severa, seguía siendo más alto que él y su voz, bueno… Rin se había estremecido todo cuando lo escucho hablar.

"Rin… ¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara esta roja" escucho que le decían, miro hacia el suelo y se encontró a Kuro que lo observaba atentamente ladeando su cabecita.

- No pasa nada…- sonrió Rin tratando de disimular.

"¿Yukio y Rin ya no están en su tiempo especial a solas?" dijo inocentemente el gatito demonio "Kuro se aburre mucho solo…" dicho esto subió al hombro de Rin y comenzó a ronronear "Rin, no solo mimes a Yukio ¡Kuro también quiere ser mimado!". Ambos hermanos se quedaron helados. No estaban seguros, pero eso había sonado para nada fraternal.

- ¿A… a que te refieres, Kuro?- casi se atragantó Yukio con la pregunta, intentando no asustar al gatito.

"¿Eh?¿Cómo que a qué?" el gato demoníaco lucia confundido "Yukio y Rin se aman mucho y se miman ¿no?".

- Pero, Kuro… ¿a qué te refieres con mimar?- tanteo Rin.

"¿A qué se refiere Kuro?" el pequeño demonio agitó su par de colitas y sonrió. "Como cuando Rin y Yukio se besan o se abrazan, o como cuando le dijeron a Kuro que no entrara sin pedir permiso a su cuarto…"

- ¡¿EH?!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos. No es que nunca hubieran pensado hacer esa clase de cosas. De hecho, hacia un tiempo ya ambos se habían dado cuenta de que lo que sentían por el otro no era precisamente cariño fraternal, sino algo más profundo, claro que nunca lo habían exteriorizado y por tanto ambos se sometían a ese martirio que suponía el esconder lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba. Aun así ya habían probado masturbarse juntos más de alguna vez, cuando posteriormente ya cada uno había pensado en el otro mientras se estimulaban. Pero de ahí en más nunca habían cruzado esa línea… no aun al menos.

- Kuro…- comenzó Rin tratando de calmarse- debes comprender que ni Yukio ni yo te entendemos. No sabemos de qué hablas… no recordamos nada de lo que dices.

Kuro los miro un momento en silencio, como evaluándolos. Bajo del hombro de Rin, donde había estado hasta entonces, y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de los gemelos. Se detuvo en seco.

"¡No puede ser!" grito el demonio dejando su boca abierta "¡Yukio y Rin perdieron sus memorias! Debo traer a Shiemi, ella sabrá que hacer…" concluyo el minino saliendo de la casa por una ventana abierta en busca de la susodicha dejando solos a los gemelos. Una vez solos el silencio incomodo reino.

- Yukio…- se aventuró Rin- ¿qué crees que esté pasando?

- Creo que el libro nos envió a una especie de realidad alterna- especulo el menor-. Probablemente tendremos que seguir una línea de historia hasta el final…

- ¿Cuál crees que sea el final?- pregunto temeroso el mayor.

- No lo sé…- fue la respuesta.

* * *

*música de final de certamen*

Quiero agradecerle por sus comentarios:

**hanasaki:** tendrás suerte por que en el capitulo 6 hay lemon /

**blackchaosaria2501: **Hope you like the fic, I really try hard to make it interesting. Although I must admit it is the first long story I write.

Gracias por sus comentarios o tratare de publicar mas seguido!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo!

Otro capitulo... Yaayy

* * *

*-*-III-*-*

- Kuro-chan dice que perdieron sus recuerdos…- inquirió la rubia realmente preocupada- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No estamos seguros, solo recordamos el tiempo en el que vivíamos en el instituto…- respondió Yukio.

- Mmm… pues si ha sido mucho tiempo desde ese entonces- susurro Shiemi sonrojándose- han pasado muchas cosas…

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto el mayor de los Okumura.

- Pues, yo podría decirles, a grandes rasgos, todo lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces pero me temo que no podre esclarecer todas sus dudas.

- Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida, Shiemi-chan- fue la respuesta del menor.

- Entonces comienzo…- dijo la chica acariciando a Kuro, que estaba en sus piernas-. Un año antes de graduarnos de la academia Rin comenzó a salir con Suguro-san y…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grito exageradamente Rin al tiempo que se ponía de pie- ¡Yo con el sacerdote punk! ¡No jodas, Shiemi! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

- Nii-san- intervino el menor con voz grave- Shiemi-chan no hace más que relatar lo que paso _aquí_- tranquilizo enfatizando la última palabra-. Ella no busca molestarte así que por favor cálmate…- no es que no le molestara enterarse de que su hermano hubiera o estuviera saliendo con aquel estudiante suyo, de hecho le encabronaba hasta el punto de querer golpear a ambos, pero se contuvo tan bien que nadie percibió su profunda molestia.

- S…si… lo siento, Shiemi- se disculpó.

- Está bien. Continuo entonces- fue la única respuesta de la ojiverde que casi no se inmutó ante el griterío del demonio-. Si mal no recuerdo, terminaron un año después. Una vez que nos graduamos, ustedes dos- dijo apuntándolos a ambos- construyeron esta casa y comenzaron a vivir aquí… juntos- dicho esto un sonrojo violento se apodero de ella y una pequeña sonrisa no pudo ser disimulada en sus labios.

Rin miro a Yukio, ambos sospechaban a que se refería ese "juntos" de Shiemi, Kuro ya lo había dicho, al parecer, en ese universo alterno creado por el libro ellos eran… ¿pareja? Trataron de distraerse con otras cosas: Yukio miro a Kuro, que después de los gritos de Rin se había despertado y ahora solo se limitaba a mirar a Shiemi sonriéndole; Rin solo se puso de pie dio vueltas por aquella sala mirando las fotografías en las paredes ensimismado.

Ambos ya habían pensado esta posibilidad, sobre todo cuando Kuro fue por Shiemi, pero ninguno la veía probable. Rin miro de reojo a Yukio, ya varias veces había soñado que su hermano menor lo acariciaba, o lo hacía suyo, amaba a su hermano… pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable de ello. Lo que sentía por el era algo prohibido después de todo, por eso no podía permitirse ceder ante el deseo que lo invadía cada que su hermano lo miraba fijamente o le llamaba diciendo "nii-san" o cuando dormían uno al lado del otro. Su corazón le dolió. "Debo calmarme o Yukio lo notara y se preocupara" se recordó a sí mismo.

Por su parte Yukio dejo de mirar a Kuro para mirar la espalda de su hermano mayor. Ya sabía desde hacía años que deseaba a su hermano. No era una pasión juvenil, no, él sabía que era algo muchísimo más grande. Todos los días y noches que pasaban peleaba con estos bajos instintos que amenazaban con acabar con la poca tranquilidad de que gozaban él y su hermano. Quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar, marcarlo para que todos supieran que era solo suyo, tomarlo hasta que no pudiera pensar en nadie más, solo en él. Lo amaba con desesperación, con locura, pero sabía que era imposible para ellos estar juntos, aun así el comenzó a albergar una pequeña esperanza: en este mundo eran una pareja consumada y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad. En su mundo tardo mucho en lograr que Rin y él se bañaran juntos, y luego para lograr dormir con él, su última victoria había sido robarle pequeños besos mientras se masturbaban, cosa que no le requirió mucho esfuerzo lograr puesto que Rin no lograba correrse sin ayuda. En definitiva, esta era una oportunidad de oro y no la tiraría al caño por culpa de sus malditas inseguridades, trataría, incluso de olvidar el peligro que suponía...

Kuro miro a los gemelos ladeando su cabecita y agitando de vez en cuando sus colitas. "Rin parece preocupado" pensó "Kuro debe animarlo".

- Rin no te preocupes. Kuro te hará Volver a estar feliz- dijo abrazando al joven demonio ojiazul.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupa… ¡Ah!- se percató Rin- Kuro tu… tu eres…- dijo mirando al antes gato que ladeaba su cabeza mientras Shiemi reía por lo bajo, al tiempo que su cara, usualmente blanca, se pintaba de un casi exagerado color carmín.

Kuro aparentaba casi 20 años, o por lo menos alrededor de eso, contrario a su forma de hablar, su piel era lechosa y su cabello presentaba un hermoso color azabache, sus ojos, totalmente verdes, resplandecían jovialmente, unos centímetros más y seria del mismo tamaño de Rin. El hijo de Satanás miraba al minino convertido de manera incrédula, con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes como platos; Kuro seguía siendo muy lindo y esto se acentuaba con el par de orejitas que coronaban la cabeza y las colitas que se asomaban del felino.

- Nekomata…- murmuro Yukio. Shiemi se giró aún mas avergonzada.

- ¡Kuro-chan, ya te había dicho que usaras ropa si te ibas a transformar de repente!

- Lo siento…- dijo el demonio bajando las orejas.

- Está bien, Kuro, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- respondió, sorpresivamente recuperado, y tranquilo Rin cubriendo a Kuro con la sudadera que traía. El gatito lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa de gato y acto seguido lo abrazo efusivamente… demasiado para el gusto de Yukio, a decir verdad.

- ¡Por eso Kuro ama mucho a Rin!- contesto el nekomata apretándose contra Rin, a lo que Shiemi río divertida. Por su parte Yukio estaba que echaba lumbre- ¡Yukio da mucho miedo, Rin!- dijo poniéndose detrás suyo volviéndolo su escudo. Rin miro a su hermano, el cual le sostuvo la mirada, y solo le sonrió con ternura. El menor solo contesto este gesto imitándolo, todo eso paso bajo la atenta mirada de una rubia sonrojada.

"Solo debo jugar bien mis cartas… debo ser paciente, ya espere todo este tiempo, no me hará daño esperar un poco más, tal vez pueda dejar salir todo y luego negarlo, no se como se maneje este lugar pero al menos se que una vez que salgamos todo volverá a la normalidad" se recordó Yukio, quien sabe y pudiera ignorar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que amenazaba con quemarle el pecho.

* * *

TwT gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz!

Y aquí un Kuro humano

tal vez se vería:

Kuro.( .Exorcist).full.

o así:

Kuro.( .Exorcist).full.

*o* cualquiera es buena... (no olviden quitar los espacios)

-inserte música de espera de teléfono-

y aquí es cuando contesto sus reviews!

**hanasaki:** lo se pobres gemelitos, pero me encanta verlos morirse de ansias!

**Betza:** mi amore! / tratare de subirlos lo mas rápido posible... I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a tod s!

Me meresco una tomatiza por incumplida lo se... solo puedo decir en mi defensa que todo es cumpla de mi proveedor de internet es que no servia! aunno lo hace... pero para eso voy a la uni para que ellos me ayuden a difundir la palabra de los Fictioners jajajaja no es cierto...

Bueno para compensarles he hecho este lemon! Yaaayy! *musica de triunfo* este es mi segundo lemon el primero lo subi a fictionpress el link esta en mi biografia XD Me haria mucha ilusion que lo leyeran y me digan como esta.

siento mucho las faltas de acentos u ortograficas, usualmente checo bien mis escritos pero ahora mismo estoy en unlaboratorio de computo y mi clase ya comenzo asi que:

hasta la proxima

* * *

*-*-*-*-*IV*-*-*-*-*

Aquella noche el viento veraniego era cálido, la luna teñía de plata todo cuanto tocaba y las cigarras tocaban su melodía profética. Todo parecía pacífico y apacible, pero los secretos de la noche no suelen serlo también.

En cierta habitación de cierta academia de exorcistas se desenvolvía uno de los secretos más profundos de la misma.

- Nnha… ¡Yukio!... no lo toques así o me vendré antes que tú, idiota- se quejó aquel joven demonio de ojos azules.

- No puedo evitarlo, nii-san, cuando te toco yo también me siento bien- y no mentía el de ojos aquamarinas. Tener a su hermano solo con una camisa a medio vestir, la ropa interior a medio camino y gimiendo bajo justo en su cara al tiempo que ambos se acariciaban era una imagen que haría perder el control a cualquiera, pero Yukio era un especialista del autocontroly no se dejaría llevar fácilmente hasta que su hermano llegara al clímax.

- ¡Ah! Estúpido megane- soltó girando la cabeza hacia un lado para que Yukio no lo viera sonrojarse. Debía controlarse, solo se masturbaban, pero Yukio de vez en cuando le jadeaba roncamente en la oreja y eso lo volvía loco. Deseaba más, no solo besos fugaces, no solo acariciarse de vez en cuando para aliviar la frustración del otro. Rin quería volverse uno con quien más amaba. No podía seguir engañándose, ya había lastimado a alguien importante por su cobardía. Era ahora o nunca. Así que tomo todo el valor que pudo y echando sus brazos al cuello de su hermano menor vacio todos sus sentimientos en tres simples palabras-… Te amo, Yukio.

El menor detuvo su mano, que hasta ahora no había parado, y miro al mayor, claramente sorprendido. Un par de veces había fallado en articular respuesta alguna ¿había escuchado bien? ¿su hermano le había dicho que lo amaba? "cálmate Yukio, probablemente lo estas malinterpretando" pensó.

- ¿A qué te refieres, nii-san?- pregunto mirando fijamente a el motivo de ese revoltijo de sentimientos que ahora inundaban su pecho- ¿qué quieres decir con que me "amas"?- se acomodo los anteojos con lentitud tratando de calmarse y miro a Rin.

- ¿Cómo que a que me refiero?- contesto un poco intimidado el demonio.

- ¿Te refieres a que me amas como hermano?- dijo acariciando el rostro del otro- ¿o como amante?- susurro en su oreja al tiempo que le acariciaba el interior de los muslos, provocándole un leve estremecimiento. Si Rin no se refería eso él solo lo haría pasar por una broma de mal gusto y no tendría que ser rechazado dolorosamente.

Rin, completamente sonrojado pero totalmente decidido, miro a Yukio, se incorporó un poco sobre la cama atrayendo con sus brazos su cabeza y se acerco despacio para lamer sus labios antes de besarlo ávidamente. Yukio entendiendo el mensaje respondió el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena volviéndolo más demandante, Rin gimió despacio ante el contacto.

Ninguno de los podía creer que estuviera pasado aquello; el sueño de ambos se estaba cumpliendo. Yukio tomo a su hermano por la cadera posicionándolo sobre él sin romper el beso, Rin cruzo sus piernas en la espalda del menor procurando quitarle con cuidado los anteojos para observar aquellos ojos que lo miraban llenos de deseo. Reanudaron al poco las caricias, ansiosos por mantenerse en contacto; los besos solo paraban para recuperar el aire que la inexperiencia les robaba.

- Nii-san, te amo- susurró antes de morder el cuello del mayor-. Siempre te he amado- confesó tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su ahora amante. Rin sonrió tiernamente en respuesta antes de unir sus labios con los ajenos en un beso no tan demandante como los anteriores, pero lleno de los sentimientos que los desbordaban a ambos.

Yukio deslizo una de sus manos lentamente a lo largo de la espalda del mayor provocándole un escalofrió placentero que lo obligo a arquearse y apretar las piernas soltando un leve suspiro. Yukio sonrió de medio lado y repitió el proceso disfrutando la presión que emitían las piernas de su hermano en torno a su cintura y la presión que sus caderas hacían sobre su miembro que, aunque momentáneamente olvidado, se negaba a volver a su estado flácido.

Complacido por cómo se habían dado las cosas sonrió de medio lado y poniendo sus manos sobre la cadera de Rin, aun con ropa interior, apretó aquel trasero con el que llevaba años fantaseando. A Rin se le escapo un sonoro e inesperado gemido. La media sonrisa se convirtió en una de oreja a oreja y un brillo preocupante apareció en los ojos del menor de los Okumura.

- Parece que alguien está impaciente ¿o no, nii-san?- susurro gravemente antes de morder el cuello del mayor provocándole un suspiro pesado.

- Yu… Yukio… no hagas eso- dijo con dificultad.

- ¿Que no haga que, nii-san?

- No te burles de mi…- suspiró tratando de regular su respiración- después de todo… es… mi p-primera vez…- esto último salió con un hilo de voz apenas audible, que obviamente a Yukio no se le escapo.

- No me burlo, nii-san, es solo que me gustan las caras que pones cuando hago cosas como estas…- dijo acariciando la línea entre el abultado trasero y la entrada del demonio ojiazul, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ansioso- además, a ti te gusta ¿o no?…- dijó frotando la base de la cola de Rin, que se erizó hasta la punta.

- Sí, me gusta…-asintió despacio.

- No te preocupes nii-san pronto hare más cosas que te gustaran- dicho esto lamió la puntiaguda oreja del mayor acariciando su pecho suavemente. Rin trato, en vano, de calmarse. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse de la emoción y tenía esa sensación de que aquellas caricias que Yukio le propinaba tan atentamente no eran suficientes.

- Yukio…- jadeó suplicante- ya espere muchos años… ya no me hagas esperar.

El Okumura menor miró a su hermano fijamente, sabía perfectamente bien a qué se refería, el mismo experimentaba esa necesidad, pero quería que aquel que se encontraba sobre su cadera no pudiera olvidar esa noche: la noche en la que se convirtieron en uno.

Acarició la necesitada extensión, antes olvidada, con movimientos lentos casi como si quisiera desesperar al otro. Rin se removió buscando mas contacto pero, con un movimiento brusco, termino de espaldas sobre la cama con Yukio entre sus piernas. Jadeo al sentir la erección de su hermano contra la suya, haciendo aun más delirante el contacto.

- Vamos, nii-san- susurro con voz grave y pausada- dime que es lo que quieres…

Rin lo miró por un segundo, intuyendo que no se burlaba de él sino que más bien solo buscaba asegurarse de que era lo que ambos deseaban. Lo atrajó hacia su boca para unirse en un nuevo beso aun más apasionado que los otros, ambas lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla que, seguramente, ninguno ganaría pero tampoco perderían.

- Yukio…- dijo Rin entrelazando una mano con la de su hermano y poniéndola sobre su mejilla, manteniendo los ojos cerrados- quiero unirme a ti de la manera en la que jamás me he unido a nadie-. Con un profuso sonrojo abrió los ojos y miro directamente a Yukio. Su mirada reflejaba una avasalladora necesidad que solo podía ser saciada por el castaño.-te deseo…

- Lo sé, nii-san, también te deseo…- dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

- Rayos… como te gusta hacerme decir cosas demasiado vergonzosas…

Con una risilla por parte de ambos retomaron donde lo habían dejado, reanudando las caricias que tanto necesitaban. Con manos temblorosas Rin bajo el pantalón del pijama de Yukio acariciando su erección al hacerlo, a lo que el otro respondió con un suave gruñido que provoco que se le erizara la piel. Yukio respondió la acción mordiendo una de las rodillas del ojiazul.

A pesar de aquella necesidad de reclamar con caricias el cuerpo del otro, con una mirada ambos acordaron dejar de alargar el juego previo para ir a lo que realmente ansiaban.

Lentamente Yukio acaricio el cuello de su hermano hasta llegar a sus labios, presionándolos suavemente con sus dedos. Captando el mensaje Rin abrió su boca y sacó su lengua lamiendo diligentemente hasta dejarlos llenos con su saliva, cuando estuvieron listos Yukio los dirigió hacia la entrada de su hermano que se cubrió la boca sabiendo lo que se acercaba.

- Solo relájate- sugirió el menor acariciando la entrada del más bajo.

- ¡Nhg!- soltó Rin al sentir el primer digito, no era doloroso pero si incomodo y más al agregarle los movimientos circulares que hacia su hermano intercalándolos adentro y afuera suyo. Cuando fue más fácil mover el dedo, Yukio agregó otro más tijereteando con delicadeza intentando dilatar lo más que se pudiera, estaba desesperado por entrar en su hermano pero no quería lastimarlo. Por último añadió un tercer dedo repitiendo el procedimiento anterior. Una vez que Rin comenzó con una sonata de gemidos y jadeos Yukio entendió que estaba listo.

Tratando de calmarse se acomodó de rodillas frente a Rin admirando la escena que este le proporcionaba: un rostro sonrojado, unos labios hinchados y brillantes, un pecho que sube y baja agitado, unas piernas temblorosas… todo solo para él.

Sin hacer más tiempo del necesario se acerca a la entrada de su hermano frotando su falo ante ella. Rin lo mira expectante, entre jadeos, sin entender por qué se ha detenido de repente.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta.

- Creo que por el ángulo será difícil moverme- contesta pensativo- tal vez con esto sea suficiente- concluye acercando una almohada y poniéndola debajo de la cadera del mayor- listo.

Una vez solucionado esto, toma su miembro y sin dar tiempo a más interrupciones mete la punta dentro del desprevenido demonio que no puede ahogar un gemido de dolor. Y vaya que dolía, como era obvio, Yukio no era precisamente pequeño y su trasero no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de intrusiones.

- Avísame cuando no duela tanto, nii-san…- jadea ronco en su oído el menor, a pesar de querer moverse como poseso ante esa estreches, una vez completamente dentro.

Rin trata de regularizar su respiración, pero gimotea un poco y lagrimeando otro tanto. Advirtiendo esto Yukio acaricia su pene en un intento de distraerlo y le besa las mejillas. El ojiazul se abraza al cuello del otro e inicia un trémulo ósculo en contestación a las atenciones recibidas.

- Muévete… ngh- permite el mayor de los Okumura, moviendo sus caderas logrando una deliciosa fricción que los hizo a ambos gemir.

- ¿Ya no te duele?- preocupado sigue acariciando azabache.

- No importa, puedo soportarlo, solo muévete-con un asentimiento Yukio comienza el vaivén de sus caderas sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo bajo él.

Rin no podía entender como algo, que al principio le había dolido como si lo desgarraran pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa manera tan deliciosa. De pronto, junto con una estocada, Rin sintió como si un rayo viajara por su columna vertebral provocando que se arqueara contra la cama presionando sus paredes internas sobre el miembro que lo penetraba con más fuerza ahora.

- Creo que encontré tu próstata, Rin…- le gruño sensualmente Yukio acariciando también la cola demoniaca- hare que sea inolvidable nuestra primera vez.

- No necesitas…. Ahh… nhn… haaacerlo- trato de decir mientras le arremetían y lamian sus erectos pezones- ya es especial…

- Si dices cosas así de lindas no poder controlarme- y tomando las rodillas del otro contra sus hombros fue todo lo profundo que pudo golpeando su próstata a cada estocada- Te amo, Rin…

- …yo a ti…Yuki..o- fue la respuesta y entre un último beso mezclaron sus esencias en un último y liberador gemido expedido al unísono. y unidos como se encontraban se sumieron en el calor del cuerpo contrario.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, me ayudaron a soportar la falta de internet TwT ya pronto subire el proximo capitulo, bueno byebye


End file.
